


Home

by 0LilyLupin0



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0LilyLupin0/pseuds/0LilyLupin0
Summary: "I will marry you someday. — Holt said, blatantly and honestly, like he said everything else."





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astrangetypeofchemistry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangetypeofchemistry/gifts).



> Hey, I wrote this fic for the B99 Valentine's Day event on Tumblr and decided to post it here as well! Hope you like it!

 It was a Thursday morning that was meant to be absolutely normal when Kevin felt Holt move on his side of the bed, making Kevin wake up. He opened his eyes, blinking a lot while he tried to focus on Ray’s face.

— Hey. — Kevin whispered, hiding himself on the crook of Holt’s neck. — What time is it?

— Around 5 am. — Ray answered, playing with Kevin’s hair. — Sorry I woke you up. — He apologized in what anyone would take as his usual serious and stoic tone, but Kevin recognized the soft undertone on his voice that was reserved to moments like these.

— It is okay. We still have one hour to sleep, at least. — Kevin answered, returning to his side on the bed, facing Holt for some seconds before speaking again. — Why did you wake up so soon? Is something bothering you? — Kevin asked, concerned.

— No, I am fine, just feeling a little restless. — Ray answered, calmly caressing Kevin’s hair. He closed his eyes and assumed Ray would do the same, but he heard his voice again after some minutes.

— What did you say? — Kevin asked, his eyes still closed, confused about why Holt was still awake.

— That I will marry you someday. — Holt said, blatantly and honestly, like he said everything else. Kevin’s eyes opened suddenly, becoming wide. His breath got stuck on his throat while he tried to process the weight of Raymond’s words.

— What? I mean… We… We can’t. It is not legal! — Kevin struggled to get the words out, staring at Ray’s eyes. His tone was soft and caring, but the pain behind it was as clear as the day that waited for them outside the walls of Holt’s apartament.

— I said someday. Not today or this year, maybe not in the next ten or twenty. Someday. — Holt explained, as if Kevin had just asked him how much was two plus two.

— May I ask what makes you so sure of that? — Kevin asked, smiling like crazy once he recovered a little from the shock of listening to Holt’s declaration.

— Well, I am absolutely sure that it’s just a matter of time for America to get over themselves and allow same sex marriage. — Holt said, seeming to have fun with the effect he had on Kevin, who just rolled his eyes.

— You know that is not what I meant. But even if that happens, how can you be so sure I am the one that’s going to marry you? — Kevin asked it with a laugh escaping his lips, showing that he was joking.

— Oh, I have no doubts on it. It is, indeed, very clear you are the love of my life. — Holt answered and, once again, Kevin was left speechless. He didn’t think he would ever get over how Ray could say the sweetest things on the most random moments.

— I have to admit I am touched by your words even if you declared I am the love of your life with the same tone you use to talk about the weather. — Kevin couldn’t help the grin on his face even if part of his brain was telling him to stop acting like an idiot in love. But who was he trying to fool? That’s exactly what he was, after all. When Ray crooked his eyebrows with a surprised expression, the grin got wilder.

— What? I didn’t mean to be insensitive. I softened it by the end… — Ray started saying, but Kevin cut him halfway through it by kissing him full on the mouth.

— I know you did. — Kevin said softly, their foreheads resting together.

— You always know. — Ray’s eyes met Kevin’s and they smiled together.

— I was just giving you a payback for almost giving me a heart attack by saying you’ll marry me someday out of nowhere.

— It wasn’t out of nowhere. — Ray replied, pulling himself away from Kevin to face him, but his hand continued caressing Kevin’s neck softly.

— Really? So from where did it come from? — Kevin questioned, genuinely curious.

— Well, it’s Valentine’s Day. I just got inspired. — Ray said, surprising Kevin, who had completely forgotten about the date, but he didn’t believe for a second.

— Oh, really? I thought it was just a capitalist project to push people to waste more money in hopes of fulfilling their empty lives with some purpose. — Kevin quoted Ray’s exact words, earning a half smile from the man.

— You’re right, I couldn’t care less about the date. — Ray admitted, looking up to the ceiling, thoughtful. — It’s just that Valentine’s Day is a festival of heteronormativity regardless of where I go. It makes me mad that all those couples get to show off how in love they are while we are judged all the time. While we are denied the right of getting married! So, it got me thinking how much I want to do it, someday, with you. — Holt’s words cut Kevin’s heart like knives and he wished he could take away all the pain he could feel coming out of his statement. But Kevin knew he couldn’t. After all, he shared the same pain. So, Kevin just reached for Holt’s hand and held it tight, showing that he understood.

— And, also, I have known it for a long time and… It felt right to tell you today. To be honest, that’s all I can think of everytime I wake by your side. — Ray wasn’t looking at Kevin, looking a little embarrassed with all the feelings he was exposing at the moment, even though he knew there was no place safer than by Kevin’s side.

— Well, I have to agree with you, then. There’s no doubt you are the love of my life too. That’s all I think about as well. — Kevin commented, lightly, but Ray understood the meaning behind it. Kevin lighting up the mood meant he understood Holt and that he knew how he felt even when it was difficult for Ray to show.

 And that, right there, was so much more than Raymond ever thought he would get. Ray didn’t expect the calming mornings where he wouldn’t mind do nothing but listen to Kevin’s heart. He didn’t expect the overwhelming need to protect Kevin at all costs. And he didn’t expect to find someone who could see right through him, but that still stayed. Someone who loved him even when it was difficult to do so.

 Then, Ray couldn’t help himself anymore, he leaned forward and captured Kevin’s lips with his own, trying to make him aware of all of that, somehow.

 He was sure he would fail, but, when Kevin smiled halfway through the kiss and looked at him with sparkling eyes, Holt wondered if he wasn’t underestimating the man in front of him.

— Come on, we should get some sleep. — Ray said, his lips still brushing Kevin’s when he nodded. Kevin made himself comfortable on Ray’s arms, being wrapped by him while closing his eyes, falling asleep immediately.

 Holt knew he had caught Kevin by surprise with what he said, but there was something about being the only one who got to wake up with Kevin every day that always made Holt feel like he was the luckiest man on the world. Expressing it was inevitable to Ray, it always would be.

 When Kevin automatically cringed to his side, Ray felt himself drifting off. Before falling asleep completely, the only thought on Holt’s mind is that, after so many years of suffering and hiding, he was finally home. And, if that was not the most amazing reason to marry someone, he did not know what it was.


End file.
